


All the Boys in France Could Never Compare to You

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the glee_kink_meme. Kurt decides to confront Sebastian, leads to fighting, and then hate sex somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

Kurt stormed down the halls of Dalton Academy furiously, huffing as he made his way to the senior commons room.

Three fifteen in the afternoon. The Warblers were just getting done with rehearsal, so it should be perfect timing. He waited outside the room as they all filed out, waiting his chance so that he wouldn't wind up making a scene. "I need to talk to you," Kurt growled at him as soon as he made his way through the door.

Sebastian stopped, smirking down at him when he saw who it was. "Oh yeah, and what about?"

Kurt fixed him with cold, steely eyes. "I think you already know, you smug bastard."

"Oh Kurt, sweet little Kurt, there's no need for name calling. I think I'm being a perfect gentleman actually."

The other boy scoffed, eyebrows raised as he stared at him. "Gentleman. Really now. I think you've been anything but." Kurt walked forward slowly, getting dangerously close to him as he stared up at the taller boy. "Now you listen here. You want Blaine, I get it. He's cute and adorable like a little puppy and easy to prey on. And that's what you like, I know it is. But I see right through your perfect, world-renowned, charming act and I know you for what you really are. All you want is someone to have sex with, isn't that right? You know what you are, though? You're smug and sinister and _exactly_ not his type."

"That right? And what is his type, exactly? Guys like you? Pretty little twinks who would know absolutely _nothing_ about what goes on in the bedroom? All you are is a little, inexperienced baby."

"Oh please. I'll have you know that I am most certainly not a virgin anymore, not since last week, actually."

Sebastian's eyes gleamed as he smiled at him. "And why is that?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Sebastian moved forward, slowly backing Kurt up into the corner. "Why did you have sex with him? Was it because you knew he was spending time with me, getting to know me? You feel threatened by me, I can tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're delusional."

Sebastian stared him up and down, catching Kurt's eyes once again and noticing the way his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the motion. "You know," he started, smirk firmly in place, "you're not too bad yourself."

"What?" Kurt squeaked.

"You heard me. You really are quite easy on the eyes, if I do say so myself. And believe me. I have good taste so I know what I'm talking about."

He had Kurt fully backed up to the wall now, using the slight height difference to his advantage so that he could tower over him as Kurt sagged against the wall. "You're a pig," Kurt spat, glaring fiercely.

"But an attractive pig, right?"

Kurt huffed. "No."

"Oh come on now, don't be like that. You have to have seen my charmingly boyish good looks by now in our brief encounters together."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

"Bull shit."

Kurt sighed heavily, blowing a stray hair out of his eye. "Look, are we done now? All I came here for was to tell you to _lay off_ my boyfriend. Because that's what he is: _my_ boyfriend. And not someone you can just play around with or hope for a little romp around in the bedroom with. So if we're finished, I really think I ought to be going. My dad's going to be pissed enough when the school calls to inform him of my absence from my last two classes just so I could make it here to catch you," said Kurt, starting to remove himself from his spot on the wall but unable to as Sebastian placed both hands on the wall, caging Kurt in.

"Ooh, a daddy's boy, are we?"

"What? _No_. He just won't be happy, that's all. Now let me go."

"You know, I don't think I will. I'm fine right where I am," Sebastian whispered hotly, punctuating it with a knee slithering its way between the other boy's legs. Kurt gasped, stunned, but didn't make any move whatsoever to fight him off, even as his eyes flashed in annoyance.

"You're disgusting. And I hate you."

Sebastian ran a hand slowly down Kurt's side, feeling him shiver under the touch, but as fast as he felt the shiver he felt one of Kurt's hands slapping his own away. "Feisty. And you don't hate me. That's not even possible."

"Oh really. And how, pray tell, is it 'not possible' for me to hate you? Because you're just so fucking charming that you win over every single person you meet just by flashing that goddamn smile at them and it's all they can do not to grovel at your feet, is that it?"

Sebastian continued smirking at him, not even bothering to mask the slight swell of pride those words had on him. "Yeah," he answered gruffly, "I guess that is sort of the way it works with me, hmm."

"Well I'm not like all those people. Your parents, who most likely give you every single thing you ask for, or your friends – if you even have any, that is."

"What, friends? Oh Kurt, I have _plenty_ of friends."

"Oh really now? And who might they be, little French boys you screwed all day long when you _lived in Paris_."

"You think about me screwing other boys, Kurt?"

Kurt stared. " _What?_ "

"I said 'you think about m-"

"No, I _heard_ what you said, why would you even _entertain_ the idea that you're on my mind as much as you obviously think you are?"

Sebastian licked his lips, not taking his eyes off of the other boy's. "Because you want me. I can tell."

"Oh can you now. Well maybe you should inform me as to just what exactly it is I'm doing to make you think that I would _ever_ want you."

"Well, you know, the way you're always staring at me whenever I'm around makes it pretty obvious."

"The reason I 'stare at you'? Because you're a jackass who wants nothing more than to steal my boyfriend. _My_ boyfriend. Not yours, or anyone else's, _mine_."

"You know you're awfully possessive. I don't think you're really so confident in your relationship after all, are you, Kurt? If you were you wouldn't be so blatantly jealous of the time that he spends with me."

Kurt scoffed, shaking his head. "Jealous. Me, jealous of you. Yeah, that's not really even possible. And the fact that you think it is makes you about a thousand times more psychotic than I already thought you were."

Sebastian kept his smirk firmly in place, an eyebrow raised. "Psychotic? Me? Oh hell no. And I actually meant that you were jealous of Blaine, not of me."

"What could I _possibly_ have to be jealous of Blaine for? That doesn't even-"

His words were cut off as Sebastian slinked even closer, bodies nearly touching with barely an inch between them. Sebastian smiled down at him, watching as Kurt's eyes darted back and forth, searching for something in Sebastian's own gaze. "You can't honestly tell me this isn't doing anything for you. Me being as close to you as I am."

"Well with the exception of your leg being between mine, no, you are doing nothing for me."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, hand traveling downward, skimming Kurt's side, lingering on his hip, and palming his hardness. Kurt hissed, eyes closing tightly, as he tried not to thrust into the other boy's hand.

"See? I knew it."

"I-I'm a gay teenage boy with another gay teenage boy in close proximity and everyone knows teenage boys get hard at basically anything."

"Right," Sebastian drawled, "and that's exactly why you're not only trying to control your urge to come but also why your breathing is so heavy. Gay teenage boys close together. Yes, that's exactly why you're hard in my hand right now."

Kurt opened his eyes finally, turning his fiery, hateful gaze on him. "You're a fucking bastard, I hope you know that."

"Yes, and that's why you're attracted to me, isn't that right?"

"I've told you before – you're _delusional_."

"Then you won't feel any different toward me when I do this."

With that, Sebastian grabbed Kurt's face in the hand that wasn't still cupping his hardness, bringing their lips together. Kurt gasped into the kiss in surprise before finally deciding, as Sebastian practically devoured his mouth, to kiss him back. iFuck it all/i because Sebastian was a hot, exceedingly charming out and proud gay boy and it was just nice to actually have someone want him for a change. Sebastian pressed his chest hard against Kurt's, slamming him against the wall, as the other boy ran a hand through his hair, tugging as he struggled for breath but still not breaking the kiss – that would mean losing at whatever seriously fucked up game this was that they were playing and there was ino way/i that was an option for either one of them.


	2. part 2

"Oh god," Kurt breathed and Sebastian threw that stupid smirk at him again as he tore his mouth away from Kurt's neck briefly. Kurt glared at him; not only did Sebastian grin at him like that entirely too much but Kurt needed his mouth on him again, now. "Shit," he cursed as Sebastian did just that, alternating between biting and sucking on the skin of his neck and Kurt bucked up into the hand that was still rubbbing him. " _Fuck_ , you... you need to stop."

"Why?" Sebastian mumbled against his skin, earning Kurt another bite.

Kurt swallowed around the lump in his throat, breathing shakily as his chest heaved. "Because... i-ifyou don't, I'm..."

"Yes?"

"I-I'm going to come. If you don't stop." God damn it that embarrassing. Not even a full two minutes of this and he was almost as bad as Finn.

Sebastian pulled his mouth away abruptly but didn't even bother to move his hand from its place on Kurt's groin. "I see," he replied gruffly and Kurt narrowed his eyes at him again. It was irritating enough that Sebastian knew exactly the effect he had on Kurt but what he said next made it that much worse. "Then why don't you?"

"Wha... _no_ ," Kurt huffed.

"Your loss," replied Sebastian with a shrug as he continued to mouth the other boy's neck. And fuck it all because having someone suck your neck should definitely _not_ be so sensual.

"No, I just... I don't want to if..." _if it means I lose in this game..._ "if you don't get to as well."

Sebastian looked up at him again, a look of rare confusion showing on his face. "What?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes, determined to gain the upper hand over the other boy for once. "You're hard, too. I can tell. And you want me. So perhaps the best... _method_ of going about this would be to... to have you fuck me."

"Excuse me?"

"It... would take away the sexual tension that's between us, anyway."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slowly, a smile creeping onto his face. "You just want to get with me, that's what this is."

Kurt flushed as Sebastian rubbed his hand against his cock again, and whimpered. "God, I... I hate you. So fucking much."

"You love it."

"Fuck you," Kurt spat, gaze heated.

"Other way around there, honey."

"Then do it," breathed Kurt after a brief pause, emitting another surprised gasp when Sebastian rutted his groin against Kurt's thigh in desperation. "Get on with it, you asshole." Sebastian looked up at him through his eyelashes questioningly as he fought back the oncoming smirk. Kurt let his head fall back to the wall in resignation. " _Fuck me._ "

"As you wish."

Sebastian pulled down each of their pants, both sighing as they were finally free from the constraints. Kurt grabbed at the other boy's ass desperately, kneading the skin in what he hoped was a signal for Sebastian to keep going. Sebastian retrieved a condom and the tiny packet of lube from his pants pocket - he was, of course, always prepared for such occasions as this; you never know when the opportunity for sex could arise - and slicked his fingers with it as Kurt rolled the condom on him, letting his nimble fingers linger on Sebastian's cock and pump it slowly, leisurely. Sebastian moaned briefly before regaining control of himself and pushing his slick fingers into the slighter boy's entrance.

"F-fuck," Kurt groaned and Sebastian worked his finger in even further before adding another and getting the boy fully prepared. "God, you... you're good at that."

"Of course I am."

 _Smug bastard,_ Kurt thought to himself, grimacing, but the thought was wiped away as quickly as it had come as Sebastian rubbed gently at his prostate and Kurt moaned again – fuck, he was starting to sound like a whore for godssake. "Oh god yes," he breathed and eagerly took the lube packet from Sebastian's hand, lathering his cock in it thoroughly.

"Yeah, you love that, don't you. Fucking slut, that's what you are."

Kurt turned hate-filled eyes on the other boy, glaring heatedly. "Say that again and my knee will be connecting with your groin so fast and so hard you won't be able to do _anything_ with it for a week. Or you can fuck me and we'll both be happy instead. Your choice."

Kurt saw the unmistakable flash of knowing in Sebastian's gaze before his stupid trademark smirk was fully on display once again.

Sebastian hooked Kurt's legs together behind his back, bringing them impossibly closer, and lined himself up with Kurt's entrance. Kurt had this _look_ in his eyes as Sebastian slowly began to enter him, like his brain was being plagued with the deepest thoughts and almost as though he was trying to talk himself out of actually going through with this. Grabbing Kurt's ass in both hands, Sebastian ploughed into him the remaining inches until he was finally all the way inside of him. Kurt cried out desperately with a yell, tears prickling his eyes, and attempted to catch his breath.

"O-oh," he gasped, "oh god, Sebastian."

Sebastian knew then that his plan to fuck all coherent thought would be a breeze; already Kurt seemed to have forgotten all about his relationship with Blaine and whether he should be doing this. No. Now all he could think of was Sebastian, and Sebastian inside of him, and Sebastian fucking him beyond all compare. Just Sebastian, the two of them together, and nothing else.

"M-move," Kurt whispered and then again more confidently, " _move_ , Sebastian."

Sebastian was certainly not one to deny someone's every carnal need; slowly he began to pull out and push in again harder, while Kurt was a complete whimpering, begging mess in front of him, until finally his speed picked up and Sebastian was slamming into him with such force he almost had no real idea where it had come from. Sebastian angled himself, cock hitting Kurt's prostate consistently, until Kurt was breathing hard right in front of him, and good lord those breathy moans Kurt was emitting were fucking incredible.

"Oh god Sebastian, f-fuck yes, fuck me so hard just do it, fuck me, I love it."

Sebastian loved hearing those words fall from Kurt's lips, so goddamn dirty and in his high voice it made them even better. The way sweat was glistening on his forehead as he spoke was a combination Sebastian didn't want to forget, and something he didn't think he ever could. Sebastian could feel his orgasm building and before he knew it Kurt was coming and Sebastian was joining him, still fucking him as they rode it out. Kurt was still shaking in the aftermaths, and Sebastian leaned over to kiss him slowly as he pulled out, feeling Kurt whimper again quietly as he did so. They stayed there for a moment, each trying to regain their breathing, as Kurt unhooked his legs from where they were at Sebastian's back and let himself stand on shaking legs. Sebastian pulled off the condom and made quick work of disposing of it in the common room trash bin. Kurt pulled up his pants, but paused when he caught sight of the mess he'd made on himself. He was about to ask for a washcloth when Sebastian reappeared with several wet paper towels and began cleaning him off. Kurt stood, bewildered as he realized the sheer intimacy of such an act. He expected himself to panic at the thought, what would Blaine think of him if he could see him in such a state with the one person Kurt thought he hated the most, but all he could do was look on fondly as Sebastian cleaned him off, and Kurt thought he didn't really mind how intimate it was. When Sebastian had finished cleaning himself off as well and disposed of the dirtied towels, walking back over to redress himself as well, and caught Kurt's eyes, Kurt figured being bold here was probably his best bet for establishing the confines of this new relationship they seemed to have now. Kurt grabbed the other boy's face in his hand, making sure Sebastian caught the look in his eyes, and brought their lips together in another, much slower and more languid than the previous ones, kiss.

"We..." breathed Kurt against the other boy's lips as they broke off, "we can't let Blaine know about this. Okay?"

"Sure..."

"But… but I would like to keep seeing you, i-if you don't mind, that is."

When Sebastian only kissed him again in response, Kurt could tell the other boy saw no problem with them meeting up again for a repeat performance. Sebastian may not have been one to have real, actual feelings for other people but when he really wanted something, he went out and got it, no matter the cost. Kurt sighed into his kiss, letting himself relax as he realized that maybe, just maybe, he was what Sebastian wanted. It was nice to know that he was wanted like this.

Everything else may have been unknown but at least he knew now that Sebastian would be there to pick up the pieces if everything else fell apart in the end.

_Fin._


End file.
